


Visitor From Another World.

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Wings (Cartoon), Touhou Project, 로보카 폴리 | Robocar Poli (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 11,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Prologue

It's 1:00 am on Saturday January the 10th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit.

It's 1:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 2:00 am.

I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore.

Eight hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I captured all of the Nuzlocke Boneka.

I got all of the Trainer supplies and I put everything inside of the purple backpack.

I boxed the banned Pokemon with Molayne and I boxed the others with Sonia.

I got the kwami Pokey and I got the miraculous necklace.

I've got six Ultra Shiny female Pokemon on the Team and five are Mega Evolutions.

Colleen the Charizard X and Shirley the Sudowoodo.

Savannah the Sceptile and Laura the Lucario.

Denise the Hydreigon and Sarada the Inteleon.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

At 2:30 pm I called the Super Wings and I built two items for the Pokemon journey.

A digital watch to put my Nuzlocke encounters in and a scrapbook to put my photos in.

I explained the three main Nuzlocke rules to Jimbo,Jett,Sky and Storm.

At 3:10 pm I got my two items from the Super Wings and I put them into my backpack.

Bello,Dizzy,Jett and Paul.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. I leave the Real World and I enter the Kanto Region Anime.

The next day.

It's 4:00 am on Sunday January the 11th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Galar Region outfit.

It's 4:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 5:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 5:05 am.

Sonic popped out of the Luxury Ball and he looked at me.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 5:25 am.

Sonic and I are out on Route 6 in the Kanto Region together. 

I've got my video games and I've got my seven pets. 

Five minutes later.

It's 5:30 am.

Sonic my Hoopa is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep. 

Five minutes later.

It's 5:35 am. 

I took the green cloak out from my backpack and I put it on to keep me safe from them. 

Team Rocket. 

Ten minutes later. 

It's 5:45 am.

My seven pets from the Real World and I got into Vermilion City safely. 

Five minutes later.

It's 5:50 am.

Officer Jenny saw me with the seven strange animals and she walked over with her Growlithe. 

Five minutes later. 

It's 5:55 am.

I took out the Trainer Passport for her and she looked at it. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:05 am.

Officer Jenny found out that I'm from the Real World and she'll keep me safe with her crew.

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:15 am.

I got the Rotom Phone from Nurse Joy and I signed up for the World Coronation Series. 

Four hours and thirty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the six Trainers with my Mega Lucario and I started climbing the ranks.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

At 2:30 pm I went to the Pokemart and I sold the Pickup Ability items. 

At 4:30 pm I bought my Pallet Town house and unpacked the Real World items. 

Near Ash Ketchum my favorite Pokemon Trainer that I like and the laboratory.

At 7:30 pm I defeated the Pokemon Trainers and I climbed the rank again. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. I defeat the Team Rocket Leader Giovanni and I get them arrested.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday January the 12th 2026. 

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my black Galar Region outfit. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later. 

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later. 

It's 10:45 am. 

I defeated the Team Rocket Boss Giovanni and I got them arrested.

She gave me the check for $650,000 and left with her crew. 

Officer Jenny.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. I fall from the cliff while looking for the preschooler Alyssa's lost Chikorita Pokemon and I get badly injured.

The next day.

It's 4:00 am on Tuesday January the 13th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my white Real World clothes. 

It's 4:10 am. 

Fifty minutes later.

It's 5:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Five minutes later.

It's 5:05 am.

Laura the Ultra Shiny Lucario popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me.

Five minutes later.

It's 5:10 am.

I left the house with my Lucario and I locked the door with my key. 

Five minutes later.

It's 5:15 am.

Laura and I saw the little preschooler girl crying out to someone on Kanto Route 1.

Laura my Lucario and I raced over to the little girl who was bawling. 

The little girl quickly turned around and she saw me with her.

Laura the Ultra Shiny Lucario.

Four minutes later Alyssa Porter and I stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 5:20 am. 

One minute later Alyssa Porter and Laura stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Alyssa Porter and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Laura and I stopped chatting with each other. 

Two minutes later Alyssa Porter and I stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 5:25 am. 

One minute later Alyssa Porter left the forest and she started walking to her house.

Three minutes later Laura my Ultra Shiny Lucario and I walked over to the cliff.

One minute later I tripped over the rock and I broke the left arm.

It's 5:30 am. 

One minute later I felt blood on my body and I looked at my left arm. 

One minute later Laura my Lucario and I saw that the bones were sticking out. 

Compound fracture. 

One minute later Laura and I stopped chatting with each other. 

Two minutes later I got up from the ground and I felt the rocks start to move. 

It's 5:35 am. 

I quickly fell down the cliff and I landed on the right leg.

It's broken in two spots just like my left arm and the bones aren't sticking out. 

Simple fracture.

I hit my head on the rocks and I quickly saw her near me on the ground.

The Shiny Chikorita that belongs to Alyssa Porter's mother. 

Chikorita's right front leg is broken and she has blood on the head. 

She's trying to keep her eyes open and stay alive for the little girl Alyssa. 

Two minutes later Laura and I stopped chatting with each other. 

Two minutes later Autumn and I stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 5:40 am.

I felt really weak from the blood loss and I quickly passed out on the ground. 

I lost the memories from the Real World from my fall and I remember three things.

Age,birthday and full name. 

Thirty two,October 7th 1994 and Megan Richelle Kendell. 

The bad and good. 

I got cut on the back of my head and it's bleeding.

Laura quickly used her Blaze Kick Move and she set the two bushes on fire. 

Two minutes later she saw the forest fire from her station and called 911. 

Officer Jenny. 

Laura my Ultra Shiny Lucario raced over to the cliff and she looked down at her.

Chikorita. 

Autumn quickly looked up and she saw her standing there.

My Ultra Shiny Lucario Laura. 

One minute later Autumn and Laura stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 5:45 am. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 5:55 am. 

All ten firefighters got into their uniforms and got into their vehicles. 

Five boys and five girls.

Ash and his two friends are camping out in the backyard of Professor Oak's lab. 

Chloe and Goh.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. I get rescued from the cliff by two female firefighters Hannah and Riley.

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:05 am.

The ten firefighters arrived and they saw my Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario Laura.

Two female firefighters Hannah and Riley quickly exited their vehicle. 

Hannah and Riley raced over to Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario.

One minute later Hannah and Laura stopped chatting with each other. 

Riley quickly looked down and she saw the Shiny Chikorita's head injury. 

Riley quickly backed away from the cliff and she turned herself around. 

One minute later Hannah and Riley stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Hannah and Laura stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 6:10 am.

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:20 am.

The fire is out and the firefighters are looking at my Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario Laura.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:25 am.

Hannah and Riley got into their mountain rescue uniforms. 

One minute later Hannah and Riley went down the mountain together.

One minute later Hannah and Riley started to assess my condition.

My left arm is badly broken and it can't be used anymore.

My right leg 

One minute later Hannah and Riley started to assess Autumn's condition.

Autumn has one broken right front leg and she's bleeding from the head injury.

One minute later Hunter and Lacey lowered one rescue basket down to them.

One minute later Hannah and Riley put the c-spine collar onto my neck.

It's 6:30 am.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:35 am.

I've got an IV drip in my right arm and I've got an oxygen mask on my face.

One minute later Hannah and Riley put the splint onto my right broken leg.

One minute later Hannah and Riley strapped me down to the rescue basket.

Hannah quickly picked up Autumn and she put her into the rescue basket.

Autumn quickly looked at her rescuer Hannah the firefighter and she smiled. 

One minute later Hannah and Lacey stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Hunter and Lacey the two firefighters pulled me up safely. 

It's 6:40 am.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. I get rushed to the hospital for emergency surgery and my left arm is removed.

One minute later Hannah and Riley stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Abra popped out of the Pokeball and she looked at her Trainer Hannah.

One minute later Laura walked over to me her Trainer and she saw the injuries.

One minute later Laura and Riley stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Hannah and Laura stopped chatting with each other.

It's 6:45 am.

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:55 am.

Abra,Autumn,Hannah,Laura,Riley and I are inside of the hospital's lobby together.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:05 am.

The doctors,nurses and I are inside of operating room number two.

Abra,Hannah,Laura and Riley are sitting down inside of the waiting room together.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:10 am.

The doctors put me to sleep and made sure that I wouldn't wake up.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:15 am.

She was rushed into an examination room by three nurses and they tended to her injuries.

Autumn the Shiny Chikorita.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:25 am.

She's wearing the pink cast on her broken right front leg and she got the head cut stitched up. 

Autumn the Shiny Chikorita. 

One hour and thirty minutes later.

It's 9:55 am.

I'm fast asleep in the recovery room and I don't have the left arm anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Six. I get the fake arm and I meet the firefighters who saved my life.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 10:25 am.

I woke up in the recovery room and I saw the female nurse.

Five minutes later.

It's 10:30 am.

Jody and I stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later the door opened and I saw two more female nurses.

Two minutes later Alexandra and Rachel stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Jody and stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Jody and Rachel stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 10:35 am.

One minute later Alexandra and Jody stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later I looked at the left arm and I saw the stump. 

Three minutes later the door opened up and I saw my Ultra Shiny Lucario Laura.

It's 10:40 am.

One minute later Hannah and Riley the firefighters walked into my recovery room.

One minute later Hannah and Riley stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Hannah and I stopped chatting with each other.

Two minutes later Laura and I stopped chatting with each other.

It's 10:45 am.

Ten minutes later.

It's 10:55 am.

I got the fake left arm and I put it on the stump.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 12:35 pm.

Laura used the Heal Pulse Move and she fixed my injuries.

Back of scalp cut and broken right leg.

Ten minutes later.

It's 12:45 pm.

Jody and Rachel took the cast off from my right leg.

Ten minutes later.

It's 12:55 pm.

Abra,Hannah,Laura,Riley and I are at my house in Pallet Town near the Ketchum family.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:00 pm.

Alyssa Porter saw me with the two female firefighters and she walked over with her mother.

One minute later Alyssa Porter and Laura stopped chatting with each other.

Two minutes later Jennifer Porter and Laura stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Hannah and Laura stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Laura and I stopped chatting with each other.

It's 1:05 pm.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

At 2:30 pm I sat down on the couch and I watched the news to see what was going on.

At 4:30 pm Laura used the Aura Sphere Move and she hit my head.

At 4:35 pm I got the Real World memories back and I hugged Laura the Mega Lucario.

At 7:30 pm I got onto the cell phone and I saw the two hundred missed phone calls.

At 7:35 pm I listened to the two hundred voicemail messages from my cyberbully and I deleted them forever.

Lisa Ware Krantz.

She'll shoot me dead in four months with her gun and then delete everything that I've written.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. I meet some new friends and get the Master Ball Ranking.

One month and twenty one days later.

It's 6:00 am on Friday March the 6th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Galar Region outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

I'm in the Great Class Ranking and I'll get into the Master Class Ranking after two more battles. 

I defeated the Gym Leader Visquez and I got the Thunder Badge.

I swapped out the four Pokemon and I got out the Kanto Team.

Two nonshiny female Megas and two Ultra Shiny Partner Pokemon. 

Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario and Colleen the Ultra Shiny Mega Charizard X. 

Buttercup the Venusaur and Bridget the Blastoise.

Julianna the Eevee and Ryan the Pikachu. 

Julianna is on my right shoulder and Ryan is on my left shoulder. 

Hannah and Riley promised not to tell anyone that I'm from the Real World.

It's a secret between us three and the eight fire department employees.

Nobody knows that I'm from the Real World and that I've got the fake arming from falling.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:05 am. 

I picked up the Rotom Phone and I checked the Pallet Town area for Pokemon Trainers to battle. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:10 am.

I turned on my laptop computer and I logged into my Galar Region PC account to store Zoe. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:15 am. 

I put Zoe the Ultra Shiny Mew into the box and I took out April my Ultra Shiny Alakazam. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:20 am.

I logged out of my Galar Region PC and I turned my laptop computer off. 

One minute later I found out where Ash Ketchum was at and sent the battle challenge to him. 

One minute later I put my cloak on and I grabbed my key. 

Three minutes later I exited the house and I locked the door. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:25 am.

Five minutes later. 

It's 7:30 am. 

April the Ultra Shiny Alakazam popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:40 am.

April and I are outside of the Vermilion City Pokemon Center together. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:45 am.

April the Ultra Shiny Alakazam is in her Luxury Ball and she's fast asleep. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:50 am.

I heard footsteps and I heard laughter. 

Ash Ketchum and his friend Goh had showed up to accept the battle challenge. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:00 am.

Ash Ketchum lost in the Pokemon battle and I won. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:05 am.

Bea the Galar Region Gym Leader showed up and she took out her Rotom phone. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:15 am.

Bea lost in the Pokemon Battle and she gave her Gym Badge to me. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:20 am.

I pulled down my green cloak's hood and I let everyone see my face.

Ash,Bea and Goh were really surprised to see that I'm from the Real World. 

Ash,Bea and Goh were very curious after seeing the fake left arm that I got from falling last month.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:25 am. 

Ash and Goh the two Pokemon Trainers became my brand new friends. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:30 am.

I pulled out the Rotom phone and I checked the newest ranking. 

I'm in the Master Ball Class and I'll battle the Galar Region League Champion Leon someday.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. The Team Rocket Trio catches me and I get injured while trying to escape.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:35 am.

I put the Rotom phone in my left pocket and I put the cloak's hood up over my face. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:40 am. 

Julianna the Eevee got on my head and she sat down. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:45 am. 

James and Jessie the Team Rocket Grunts showed up to steal Ash's Pikachu.

One minute later James and Jessie stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later James and Jessie tossed their net onto me. 

Ash and Goh the Pokemon Trainers raced over to me.

Ash and Goh quickly tore the net in half. 

I quickly turned around and I saw the Team Rocket Trio in their balloon.

Julianna and Ryan my Pokemon quickly started up their two most powerful Moves. 

Glitzy Glow and Thunderbolt. 

One minute later Ash and I stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 8:50 am.

One minute later Goh left the area and he tried to find Officer Jenny. 

One minute later Wobbuffet used the Counter Move and he hit Ryan. 

Ryan was sent flying backwards quickly and he crashed into my stomach.

I quickly fell onto the ground and I pulled out the phone to check Ryan's status. 

One minute later I looked at my phone and I checked my Team's status. 

Ryan is at one health point and everyone else is fine. 

One minute later Julianna and I stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 8:55 am. 

James and Jessie saw my fake left arm that I got from the fall last month. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. I get James and Jessie arrested by the police for trying to kidnap me.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:00 am.

He crashed into Officer Jenny and she learned about the attempted kidnapping.

Goh.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:05 am.

Goh and Officer Jenny walked over to me on the ground.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:10 am.

Ash and I defeated the Team Rocket Trio together. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:15 am.

I got James and Jessie arrested by the police for trying to kidnap me.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:20 am.

Officer Jenny's friend walked over to me and she healed up Ryan the Pikachu.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:25 am.

I removed the green cloak and I put it in the purple backpack's last pouch. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:30 am.

Officer Jenny's friend lifted up my green Galar shirt with her left hand and she saw the bruise. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:35 am.

I refused to get medical attention at the Pokemon Center and everyone left. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:40 am. 

April the Ultra Shiny Alakazam popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me.

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:50 am. 

April,Ash,Goh,Julianna,Ryan,and I are at the Cerise Pokemon Laboratory together. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. I meet everyone at the lab and I tell them about my world.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:55 am. 

April the Ultra Shiny Alakazam is in her Luxury Ball and she's fast asleep.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I got to meet everyone in the laboratory and I told them about my Real World. 

Professor Cerise,Chloe,Parker and Talia. 

Chrysa and Ren. 

Everyone found out that I was cyberbullied for my story writing skills and they got angry. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 12:35 pm.

April the Ultra Shiny Alakazam popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me. 

Thirty minutes later.

It's 1:05 pm.

I came back from my house and I've got my supplies for camping.

Camping stove,ingredients for sweet curry and the green tent. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. The Team Rocket Trio escapes from jail and tells Boss Giovanni about me

Five minutes later.

It's 1:10 pm.

James,Jessie and Meowth got out of their jail cell. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 1:20 pm. 

James and Jessie managed to grab their Pokemon back without getting caught.

Ten minutes later.

It's 1:30 pm.

James,Jessie and Meowth are at their old Alola Region hideout together.

Ten minutes later.

It's 1:40 pm.

James and Jessie told their boss Giovanni about my Ultra Shiny Partner Pokemon.

Julianna and Ryan. 

Five minutes later.

It's 1:45 pm.

Giovanni ordered Jessie and James the Team Rocket Trio to capture me. 

Meanwhile over at the Pokemon Laboratory in Vermilion City.

I used the Aura Power that Laura my Lucario gave me and I found out that they escaped. 

James and Jessie. 

I explained the situation to all of my friends with April and everyone was really surprised.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:50 pm.

April the Ultra Shiny Mega Alakazam is in her Luxury Ball and she's fast asleep. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Twelve. We leave the Pokemon World and we enter the Fireman Sam World.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:55 pm.

Sonic popped out of the Luxury Ball and he looked at me. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 2:15 pm.

Ash,Chloe,Goh,Julianna,Ryan,Sonic and I are inside of the Pontypandy park together.

It's 8:15 pm on Sunday September the 6th 2026. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:20 pm.

Sonic my Hoopa is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep. 

Fifty minutes later. 

It's 9:10 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:15 pm.

Ash nicknamed the Pikachu Dylan and he accepted it right away. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

Ash,Dylan and Goh are fast asleep in the blue tent together.

Chloe,Julianna,Ryan and I are fast asleep in the green tent together.

At 9:20 pm I walked into the bathroom and I vomited in the toilet. 

At 9:30 pm I exited the bathroom and I collapsed on the ground. 

At 9:35 pm Chloe put the left hand on my forehead and she found out that I'm sick.

At 9:40 pm Chloe took out her thermometer and she checked my fever. 

It's low grade at 100.1.

At 9:45 pm Ash and I told Chloe about what had happened during the Team Rocket Trio battle. 

At 9:50 pm Chloe lifted up my green Galar shirt with her left hand and she saw the bruise. 

At 9:55 pm we walked into the playground and at 10:00 pm we set up the two tents. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Thirteen. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

The next day.

It's 1:30 am on Monday September the 7th 2026. 

Over in our Pokemon World it's 7:30 pm on Friday March the 6th 2026. 

I woke up in my bag with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.

I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.

At 11:30 pm last night Chloe woke up and she checked my fever with her thermometer.

It was at 102.3. 

At 11:35 pm I woke up and saw that she was holding the plastic cup in her right hand. 

Chloe. 

At 11:40 pm I took the fever reducing medicine and I went back to sleep in my bag. 

It was grape flavored. 

Two minutes later Julianna felt the heat radiating from from me and she woke up.

One minute later Ryan felt the heat radiating from me and woke up.

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Julianna and I stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 1:35 am.

Ryan quickly touched Chloe's left hand with the left paw and she pushed it away. 

Chloe quickly woke up and she saw Ryan looking at her.

Julianna and Ryan my Pokemon quickly moved over to the purple backpack. 

Chloe put the right hand on my forehead and she pulled it back quickly.

One minute later Chloe and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Chloe and Julianna stopped chatting with each other. 

Chloe quickly got up from her pink sleeping bag and she unzipped the tent door. 

Julianna my Eevee raced outside and she used her Sizzly Slide Move on the grass. 

It's 1:40 am.

One minute Ash exited his tent with Goh to use the bathroom and saw flames.

One minute later Malcolm was driving by and he saw the fire starting to spread.

Ash and Goh quickly called out their two Water Type Pokemon.

Inteleon and Vaporeon. 

Nonshiny male and Ultra Shiny female. 

Ash and Goh quickly commanded both Pokemon to use the Hydro Pump Move.

Malcolm quickly took out the cell phone and he called Sam. 

Station Officer Steele quickly woke up and he walked over to the Map Screen 700. 

Station Officer Steele quickly touched the screen and he saw flames. 

Steele:"Grass fire at the park." "Malcolm saw the boys calling out two strange creatures." 

He shouted into his microphone. 

It's 1:45 am. 

Five minutes later.

It's 1:50 am.

Sam and his four friends got into their uniforms. 

Arnold,Ellie,Elvis and Penny. 

I felt the pain get worse and I blacked out on the tent floor. 

Five minutes later.

It's 1:55 am.

Sam and his friends arrived at Pontypandy park in their two vehicles. 

Jupiter and Venus 2. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 2:05 am.

The fire is out and the firefighters are looking for clues.

Ash and his friend Goh raced off to use the bathroom. 

Inteleon and Vaporeon are sitting down together on the picnic table. 

One minute later my Eevee came out of her hiding spot and she saw them. 

Behind the slide.

Five firefighters and one police officer. 

Julianna raced over to the green tent and she put her right paw in it. 

Ryan quickly exited the tent and he saw everyone. 

Two minutes later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other quietly.

One minute later Julianna walked over to Sam the firefighter and she looked up at him. 

It's 2:10 am. 

One minute later Chloe exited the tent and she saw everyone looking at her.

One minute later Chloe and Julianna stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Julianna and Malcolm stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other.

It's 2:15 am.

One minute later Ellie and Sam stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Penny walked over to her vehicle and she grabbed the first aid kit.

One minute later Ellie pulled out the cell phone and she called Nurse Helen Flood. 

Three minutes later Ellie told her what was going on and she hung up the cell phone.

It's 2:20 am.

One minute later Ellie and Penny stopped chatting with each other.

Ellie and Penny raced over to the green tent.

Julianna raced over to Ryan and she knocked him down on the ground.

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Ellie and Ryan stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 2:25 am.

One minute later Ellie and Penny stopped chatting with each other. 

Ellie and Penny quickly went into the tent. 

Julianna and Ryan quickly went into the tent. 

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later I opened up my emerald green eyes and I saw my Pokemon.

One minute later Julianna and I stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 2:30 am. 

One minute later Penny and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Ellie and Ryan stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Julianna and Penny stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Penny and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Ryan and Penny stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 2:35 am.

Five minutes later.

It's 2:40 am.

I've got an IV drip in my right arm and I've got an oxygen mask on my face.

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Ellie and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Ellie lifted up my shirt with her left hand and she saw the bruise.

Light green.

One minute later Ellie and Julianna stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Julianna and Penny stopped chatting with each other.

It's 2:45 am.

One minute later Julianna and Penny stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Julianna and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Ellie and Penny stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Ellie and Ryan stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Penny and I stopped chatting with each other.

It's 2:55 am.

Nurse Flood exited her house and she got into the ambulance. 

Jeremy is crying and he's being calmed down by his big sister Mandy. 

Mandy is sharing the bedroom with her two year old brother and she loves it. 

Ash and Goh are sitting down at the picnic table together with him.

Malcolm. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 3:05 am.

Nurse Flood arrived at the park and she exited her ambulance to treat me.

Malcolm finished writing down everything and he smiled at the two boys. 

Ash and Goh. 

One minute later Helen Flood and Sam stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Elvis and Malcolm stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Chloe and Sam stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Malcolm and Sam stopped chatting with each other. 

Nurse Helen Flood raced over to my green tent and she saw Chloe with the Eevee. 

Chloe's Eevee quickly walked over to Nurse Helen Flood and she sniffed the left hand. 

It's 3:10 am. 

One minute later Chloe and Helen Flood stopped chatting with each other.

Helen Flood:"Your Eevee Pokemon looks like a Lotus to me." 

She said. 

Chloe's Eevee quickly looked up at Helen Flood and she started to wag the tail happily. 

One minute later Chloe and Helen Flood stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Helen Flood went into my tent and she put the first aid kit down.

One minute later Ellie and Penny stopped chatting with each other.

It's 3:15 am. 

One minute later Ellie and Helen Flood stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Helen Flood and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Penny and I stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Helen Flood and I stopped chatting with each other.

It's 3:20 am.

One minute later Julianna and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Helen Flood and I stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later I felt the pain get worse and I passed out on the tent floor. 

Two minutes later I started shaking and the Pokemon backed away from me. 

It's 3:25 am. 

One minute later Ellie and Julianna stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Penny injected something into the IV and I stopped shaking. 

Three minutes later I opened up my emerald green eyes and I saw my Pokemon. 

It's 3:30 am.

Five minutes later.

It's 3:35 am.

Helen Flood finished examining me and she looked at everyone with the frown. 

One minute later Helen Flood and Julianna stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Helen Flood and Ryan stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Helen Flood exited the tent and she saw Chloe with Lotus. 

One minute later Chloe and Helen Flood stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute Ash and Goh stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 3:40 am. 

Five minutes later.

It's 3:45 am.

April the Ultra Shiny Alakazam popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me.

Ten minutes later.

It's 3:55 am.

April,Julianna,Ryan and I are inside of the Newtown hospital's lobby. 

Ellie,Helen Flood and Penny are there too. 

Five minutes later.

It's 4:00 am.

The doctors,nurses and I are inside of operating room number two.

April,Julianna and Ryan are inside of the waiting room together.

Ellie,Helen Flood and Penny are there too. 

Five minutes later.

It's 4:05 am.

I started to really sleepy from the two medicines in the IV drip and I closed my eyes.

Emerald green. 

One hour and thirty minutes later. 

It's 5:35 am. 

I'm fast asleep in the hospital room 207 and I'm recovering from the two surgeries. 

Five minutes later.

It's 5:40 am. 

Laura the Ultra Shiny Lucario popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me.

Five minutes later.

It's 5:45 am.

Laura used the Heal Pulse Move and she fixed my incisions. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

Ash and Goh are fast asleep inside of the house belonging to Sam.

Chloe and I are fast asleep inside of the house belonging to Penny. 

Julianna,Lotus and Ryan are curled up in front of the fireplace together. 

Two female Eevees and one male Pikachu.

Nonshiny and two Ultra Shiny Partners.

At 2:30 pm I left the hospital and I got medicine from the doctor to take for my infection.

At 4:30 pm we met the villagers and we showed them our Pokemon. 

Fireman Sam Jones and I had dinner together at the Wholefish Cafe.

Bronwyn,Charlie,James and Sarah thought that I was the perfect match for him.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fourteen. Sam proposes to me and I accept it.

Two months later.

It's 6:00 am on Saturday November the 7th 2026. 

Over in our Real World it's 12:00 am on Thursday May the 7th 2026. 

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Fifteen minutes later.

It's 7:15 am.

Sam proposed to me and I accepted it. 

Station Officer Steele and the four other firefighters clapped happily for us two.

Arnold,Ellie,Elvis and Penny. 

So did the two year olds Ethan and Gabriella.

Arnold McKinley and his wife have their daughter Gabriella. 

Elvis Cridlington and his wife Ellie have their son Ethan. 

My friends Ash,Chloe and Goh cheered happily for the two of us. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Fifteen. We get married and we start our family.

Thirty five minutes later.

It's 7:50 am.

Sam and I got married privately at the fire station.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:55 am.

Sam and I went over to his house near the fire station. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:00 am.

Sam and I entered his bedroom on the first floor together. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:20 am.

Sam and I started our family.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:40 am.

I got cleaned up in the shower and I put the green Galar Region outfit on.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:45 am.

I exited the bathroom with my purple backpack and I kissed Sam my husband on the lips.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Sixteen. We leave the Fireman Sam World and we enter the Johto Region Anime.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:50 am.

Sonic popped out of the Luxury Ball and he looked at me. 

Thirty minutes later.

It's 9:20 am.

My friends and I said goodbye to everyone at the fire station.

Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Ethan,Gabriella,Norris and Penny. 

Cridlington,McKinley and Steele.

Ash,Chloe and Goh. 

I'm wearing my green cloak and I've got my face covered.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 9:40 am. 

Sonic my Hoopa and I are out on Route 31 in the Johto Region near Violet City. 

Ash,Chloe and Goh my three friends are there too. 

It's 3:40 am.

Five minutes later.

It's 3:45 am.

Sonic my Hoopa is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.

Five minutes later.

It's 3:50 am.

Julianna my Ultra Shiny Partner Eevee is in her Luxury Ball and she didn't like it at all. 

Five minutes later. 

It's 3:55 am.

Ryan my Ultra Shiny Partner Pikachu is in the Luxury Ball and he didn't like it at all. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 4:05 am.

I swapped out my five Kanto Pokemon and I got out my five Shiny female Johto Pokemon.

Laura the Ultra Mega Lucario and Maple the Mega Meganium.

Cassandra the Mega Typhlosion and Justine the Mega Feraligatr.

Meredith the Mega Ampharos and Shirley the Ultra Mega Sudowoodo.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Seventeen. I defeat the eight Johto Region Gym Leaders and I get the badges.

Six hours and forty minutes later. 

It's 10:45 am. 

I defeated the eight Johto Region Gym Leaders and I got the badges.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

My best three friends forever and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together. 

Ash,Chloe and Goh. 

At 2:30 pm I arrived at Silver Town with my four friends and I saw everyone staring at me. 

Ash,Chloe,Goh and Zoe. 

At 4:30 pm I finished training my Pokemon and she healed them up.

Nurse Joy.

At 7:30 pm Pokemon Ranger Mason entered the Pokemon Center and she saw me grooming her fur. 

Cassandra the Shiny Mega Typhlosion. 

At 7:45 pm Pokemon Ranger Mason and I met each other for the first time.

At 8:30 pm I used my money and I bought myself a two story mansion in the Pontypandy World near the woods with a huge pond to fish in. 

It has eight bedrooms and eight full bathrooms.


	19. Eighteen. I kill my cyberbullies and I protect my baby.

The next day.

It's 4:00 am on Friday May the 8th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed. 

It's 4:10 am.

Everyone is in their regular clothes and I've got my first orange Akala Island. 

Fifty minutes later.

It's 5:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Ten minutes later.

It's 5:10 am.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and I saw the baby bump on my stomach. 

Five minutes later.

It's 5:20 am.

I put my belt inside of the purple backpack's last pouch and I put it around the front of my stomach. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 5:30 am.

We exited the Pokemon Center and we saw seven people standing there. 

One minute later Nocturnal Leghorn removed my purple backpack and he tossed it on the ground.

One minute later April RainsReviews and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Lisa Ware Krantz and I stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later LilaAWinters looked at me from her spot and she saw the huge belly.

One minute later LilaAWinters and I stopped chatting with each other.

It's 5:35 am.

Lisa Ware Krantz raced over to me and she pulled out the gun from her left pants pocket. 

Lisa Ware Krantz quickly aimed it at my head and she got ready to pull the trigger.

Laura my Lucario quickly popped out of her Luxury Ball and she growled angrily at the cyberbullies. 

Ultra Shiny. 

Seven.

Four boys and three girls. 

Laura:"You're going to burn in hell for cyberbullying my Nuzlocke Pokemon Trainer!"

She shouted angrily. 

Laura quickly used her Aura Sphere Move on Lisa Ware Krantz and she knocked the gun down. 

I quickly grabbed the gun from the ground and I aimed it at her head. 

Lisa Ware Krantz.

I quickly pulled the trigger back with the right hand and I shot two bullets into her head. 

Lisa Ware Krantz quickly fell onto the ground and she died from her injuries. 

One minute later Laura the Ultra Shiny Lucario and I stopped chatting with each other.

It's 5:40 am. 

Five minutes later.

It's 5:45 am.

Laura the Ultra Shiny Lucario picked up my purple bag and she put it on her back. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:05 am.

I shot the six remaining cyberbullies and I watched them die. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:15 am.

The Johto Region Champion Lance and his Elite 4 friends walked over to me.

Bruno,Karen,Koga and Will. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:20 am.

Bruno,Karen,Koga,Lance,Will and I stopped chatting with each other.

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:30 am.

The Johto Region Champion Lance and his Elite 4 friends put all seven bodies into black bags. 

Bruno,Karen,Koga and Will.

One minute later Laura the Ultra Shiny Lucario and I stopped talking with each other. 

One minute later Lance and I stopped chatting with each other.

Two minutes later Laura the Ultra Shiny Lucario and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Lance and I stopped chatting with each other.

It's 6:35 am.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:40 am.

Champion Lance and his Elite 4 friends entered the stadium to get ready for me. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Nineteen. I defeat the Johto Region Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title.

Four hours and five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the Johto Region Elite 4 and I let Lance keep the Champion title.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

My three best friends forever and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together.

Ash,Chloe and Goh. 

At 2:30 pm we left the Johto Region and we went over to the Hoenn Region's Rustboro City. 

At 4:30 pm I swapped out my five girl Johto Pokemon and I got out five girl Hoenn Mega Pokemon.

Laura the Ultra Shiny Lucario and Savannah the Ultra Shiny Sceptile.

Bethany the Ultra Shiny Mega Blaziken and Serena the Ultra Shiny Swampert.

Gwendolyn the Ultra Shiny Gardevoir and Marceline the nonshiny Manectric. 

At 7:30 pm I finished training my Pokemon and she healed them up.

Nurse Joy.

At 8:30 pm my friends Ash,Chloe and Goh found out that I'm pregnant. 

I got hugged by everyone and they started to cry tears of joy for me. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Twenty. I defeat the nine Hoenn Region Gym Leaders and I get the eight badges.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday May the 9th 2026. 

We woke up and we got dressed. 

Everyone is wearing their regular clothes and I've got my first green Malie City. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the nine Hoenn Gym Leaders and I got the eight badges.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

My three best friends forever and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedrooms together. 

Ash,Chloe and Goh.

At 1:30 pm Nurse Joy walked over to me and she held out the box.

Nurse Joy opened it up with her right hand and she showed me the two Luxury Balls inside. 

I saw the Growlithe and Lillipup pictures taped up top.

Nurse Joy told me that Growlithe and Lillipup were abandoned for being Ultra Shinies. 

Those Pokemon were rejected by their dads and moms.

I was really mad and sad to find out that the Pokemon Nurse Joy gave me were betrayed.

I decided that Malcolm Williams and Rose Ravani my friends would raise the two Pokemon. 

I found out that they're female and male.

I found that both Pokemon are Brave Natured and their Characteristic is Likes to run. 

I found out that their Abilities are Flash Fire and Pickup.

I looked into the small black bag and I saw the sixty two Rare Candies.

I saw the Fire Stone and I saw the Focus Band. 

At 2:30 pm I wrote my note to my friends in the Pontypandy World and put it in the box.

These are your new Ultra Shiny Pokemon to battle with Malcolm and Rose. 

Growlithe is a Level one female and Lillipup is a Level one male.

Both are Brave Natured and their Characteristic is Likes to run. 

Their Abilities are Flash Fire and Pickup.

Your two Pokemon were abandoned by their dads and moms. 

Inside the bag are sixty two Rare Candies to make the Pokemon stronger and evolve.

The Fire Stone will evolve Growlithe and the Focus Band will prevent fainting.

Oh and by the way please don't tell Fireman Sam Jones that I'm going to have his kid. 

It's between the two of you and me only. 

Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Ethan,Gabriella,Penny and Station Officer Steele can't know about it.

Bronwyn,Charlie,Gareth,James and Sarah too. 

At 4:30 pm we left the Hoenn Region and went over to Floaroma Town in the Sinnoh Region. 

At 7:30 pm I swapped out my five Hoenn girls and I got out my five Shiny girl Sinnoh Pokemon. 

Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario and Bailey the Torterra.

Isabella the Infernape and Emily the Empoleon.

Leslie the Ultra Luxray and Gracie the Ultra Mega Garchomp.

At 8:30 pm I called out my Hoopa Sonic and he opened up the two portals.

Sonic went into Pontypandy and he placed the box on Sergeant Rose Ravani's desk.

Sonic came back to me and he closed up the portals.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Twenty One. I defeat the eight Sinnoh Region Gym Leaders and I get the badges.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday May the 10th 2026. 

We woke up and we got dressed.

Everyone is wearing their regular clothes and I've got my first pink Akala Island. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Fifteen minutes later.

It's 6:15 am.

Nurse Joy used her ultrasound machine on me and she found out what the baby's gender is.

Nurse Joy told me that we need lots of pink baby clothes and I squealed happily. 

Four hours and forty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the eight Sinnoh Region Gym Leaders and I got the badges.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

My three best friends forever and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together. 

Ash,Chloe and Goh.

At 2:30 pm I went to the store and I bought clothes for the baby.

Red,pink and purple.

At 4:30 pm the Team Rocket Trio showed up and tried to recapture me.

At 4:50 pm James and Jessie were arrested by the police for trying to kidnap me again.

At 7:30 pm I told Ash,Chloe and Goh the gender of my baby.

At 7:35 pm I got hugged by everyone and they started to cry tears of joy for me. 

At 7:40 pm Chloe looked at the clothes that I bought and she picked out her favorite one for my baby.

Red with pink and white polka dots.

At 7:45 pm Ash and Goh my two friends agreed that the outfit Chloe picked out would suit my baby girl perfectly.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Twenty Two. I give birth to the baby and I decide to name the little one Lani Rose

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Monday May the 11th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed. 

Everyone is wearing their regular clothes and I've got my first purple Malie City. 

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours later.

It's 10:00 am.

I gave birth to the baby and I decided to name the little one Lani Rose. 

I let my three best friends forever see Lani Rose and they fell in love with her.

Ash,Chloe and Goh.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

My three best friends forever,Lani and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together. 

Ash,Chloe and Goh.

At 2:30 pm I swapped out my four female Sinnoh Region Pokemon and I got out my Dragon Types.

One nonshiny female and three Ultra Shinies.

Two females and one male. 

Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario and Kayla the Kingdra. 

Shelby the Mega Salamence and Gracie the Mega Garchomp. 

Denise the Mega Hydreigon and Dominic the Dragapult.

At 4:30 pm I swapped out my five Dragons and I got out my five Alola Region girl Pokemon.

Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario and Darby the Ultra Shiny Decidueye.

Jasmine the nonshiny Incineroar and Poppy the Ultra Shiny Primarina.

Winter the Ultra Shiny Alolan Ninetales and Renee the Ultra Shiny Ribombee. 

At 7:30 pm my Pokemon came out from their Luxury Balls and they met Lani Rose.

At 7:40 pm I got onto the phone and I saw the two text messages from my friends.

Malcolm and Rose.

Malcolm:What's the gender of your baby?

Rose:You and Sam have always wanted to raise a little girl. 

At 7:45 pm I replied back to my friends Malcolm and Rose the police officers.

Me:It's a baby girl named Lani Rose.

Me:Our dream has finally come true to raise a little girl.

At 7:50 pm Malcolm and Rose sent their replies to me.

Malcolm:Congrats on the new baby girl Megan.

Rose:You need to send us a picture of her. 

At 7:55 pm I took a picture of my daughter and I sent it to my friend Officer Malcolm.

At 8:00 pm Malcolm showed my daughter Lani Rose's picture to his boss and sent the reply back.

Malcolm:She looks just like you Megan.

At 8:05 pm Rose sent her reply and she waited for me to respond back.

Rose:We haven't told anyone in the village about her so you can relax.

At 8:05 pm I sent her the message and she didn't reply back.

Me:We're coming back to Pontypandy next year for Christmas and then you can meet her.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Twenty Three. Ash gets betrayed and we defend him.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Tuesday May the 12th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

Everyone is wearing their regular clothes and I've got my second red Akala Island. 

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours later.

It's 10:00 am.

Eight people from the Pokemon journeys betrayed Ash and we supported him. 

Brock,Cilan,Dawn,Delia,Iris,May,Misty and Samuel Oak.

Ash and his friends took every single Pokemon away from the traitors. 

Ash called the police and got everyone arrested for betraying him.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Twenty Four. I defeat the Alola Region Elite Four and I become the new Champion.

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

I defeated the Alola Region Elite 4 and I became the Champion.

I put up the first Nuzlocke rule and I put up the second Nuzlocke rule.

Ash and his two best friends forever hugged me.

Chloe and Goh.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

My three best friends forever,Lani and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together.

Ash,Chloe and Goh. 

At 7:30 pm I got onto the wall phone and I called the Reborn Region Professor Ame to get access.

Tomorrow morning I'll be leaving for the Reborn Region and Chloe will take care of my kid Lani Rose.

She'll get some help from the two boys Ash and Goh.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Twenty Five. I defeat the eighteen Reborn Region Gym Leaders and I get the badges.

The next day.

It's 2:00 am on Tuesday May the 12th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my orange Galar Region outfit. 

It's 2:10 am. 

Fifty minutes later.

It's 3:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 3:05 am.

April the Ultra Shiny Alakazam popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me.

Ten minutes later.

It's 3:15 am.

April and I are outside of the Opal Ward Pokemon Center together.

Seven hours and thirty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the eighteen Reborn Region Gym Leaders and I got the badges.

Five minutes later.

It's 10:50 am.

Twelve Pokemon Trainers ganged up on me and I started to get bullied about the disabilities.

Autism and fake left arm.

Five minutes later.

It's 10:55 am.

I turned around and saw three people running over to me with their strongest Pokemon. 

Cain,Fern and Victoria.

Nidoking,Decidueye and Incineroar.

I saw everyone get really scared after seeing the Pokemon of my rescuers and everyone left.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

My three best friends forever,Lani and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together.

Ash,Chloe and Goh. 

At 2:30 pm I defeated the Team Meteor Leader Lin and she got arrested for her crimes.

At 4:30 pm I left the Reborn Region and I entered the Alola Region.

At 7:30 pm we left the Alola Region and we entered the Unova Region.

At 8:30 pm I swapped out my five Alola Pokemon and I got out my five Shiny Unova Region females.

Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario and Mia the Serperior.

Elena the Emboar and Whitney the Samurott.

Angelina the Ultra Shiny Mega Audino and Brooke the Ultra Shiny Mega Haxorus.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Twenty Six. I defeat the ten Unova Region Gym Leaders and I get the badges.

The next day.

It's 2:00 am on Wednesday May the 13th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my blue Kalos Region outfit.

It's 2:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 3:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 3:05 am.

April the Ultra Shiny Alakazam popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me.

Ten minutes later.

It's 3:15 am.

April and I are outside of the Striaton City Gym together.

Seven hours and thirty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the ten Unova Region Gym Leaders and I lost Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard.

I got the body of my Pokemon cremated and I put it in the last pouch of my purple backpack.

Roxie gave the Shiny Liepard plush that she won to me and I accepted her apology.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Twenty Seven. I defeat the Unova Region Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title.

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

I defeated the Unova Region Elite 4 and I declined the Champion title.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

My three best friends forever,Lani and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together.

Ash,Chloe and Goh. 

At 7:30 pm we left the Unova Region and we entered the Kalos Region.

At 8:30 pm I swapped out my five Unova girl Pokemon and I got out my five Shiny Kalos Region females.

Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario and Clementine the Chesnaught.

Demeter the Delphox and Gabriella the Greninja. 

Bijou the Ultra Dedenne and Larxene the Ultra Hawlucha.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Twenty Eight. I defeat the eight Kalos Region Gym Leaders and I get the badges.

The next day.

It's 2:00 am on Thursday May the 14th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my pink Kalos Region outfit.

It's 2:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 3:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 3:05 am.

April the Ultra Shiny Alakazam popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me.

Ten minutes later.

It's 3:15 am.

April and I are outside of the Santalune City Gym together.

Seven hours and thirty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the eight Kalos Region Gym Leaders and I got the badges.

Viola and her seven best friends were really surprised to see that I'm from the Real World.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Twenty Nine. I defeat the Kalos Region Queen Aria and I become the new one.

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

I entered the Pokemon Showcases and I won the three Princess Keys.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

My three best friends forever,Lani and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together.

Ash,Chloe and Goh. 

At 7:30 pm I defeated the Kalos Region Queen Aria and I became the new one. 

At 8:30 pm Ash and I had a Pokemon Battle. 

Ash lost and I won.

At 8:45 pm I let Aria meet Lani Rose the three day old baby girl and she fell in love with her. 

At 8:50 pm Aria left the Pokemon Center and she went back to her house.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Thirty. I get attacked by the Blue Flower Florges and I lose Shannon the Ultra Shiny Kommo-o.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Friday May the 15th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my blue Kalos Region outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:05 am.

April the Ultra Shiny Alakazam popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:15 am.

I got Shannon out of the Galar Region PC and I logged out of the account.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:25 am.

April and I are at the swamp of Kalos Route 14 together.

Three hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I got attacked by the Blue Flower Florges and I lost Shannon the Ultra Shiny Kommo-o. 

I got the body of my Pokemon cremated and I put it in the last pouch of my purple backpack.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Thirty One. I defeat the Kalos Region Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title.

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

I defeated the Kalos Region Elite 4 and I declined the Champion title.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

My three best friends forever,Lani and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together.

Ash,Chloe and Goh. 

At 7:30 pm I let the Kalos Region Elite 4 meet Lani Rose and everyone fell in love with her.

At 8:30 pm everyone found out that I had lost two Ultra Shiny girl Pokemon from the Nuzlocke.

Ash,Chloe and Goh.

Lani the Liepard and Shannon the Kommo-o. 

At 8:35 pm I got hugged by my three best friends forever and they burst into tears.

Ash,Chloe and Goh.

At 8:50 pm I swapped out my Kalos Team and I got out my five Dragon Type Pokemon.

One nonshiny female and three Ultra Shinies.

Two females and one male. 

Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario and Kayla the Kingdra.

Shelby the Mega Salamence and Gracie the Mega Garchomp.

Denise the Mega Hydreigon and Dominic the Dragapult.

At 9:00 pm we left the Kalos Region and we arrived in the Galar Region.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Thirty Two. I defeat the twelve Galar Region Gym Leaders and I get the badges.

The next day.

It's 2:00 am on Sunday May the 17th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple Galar Region outfit.

It's 2:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 3:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 3:05 am.

April the Ultra Shiny Alakazam popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me.

Ten minutes later.

It's 3:15 am.

April and I are outside of the Turffield Pokemon Gym together. 

Seven hours and forty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the twelve Galar Region Gym Leaders and I got the badges. 

Grass,Water,Fire,Ghost,Fairy and Rock.

Ice,Dark,Dragon,Poison,Psychic and Steel. 

Milo,Nessa,Kabu,Allister,Bede and Gordie.

Melony,Marnie,Raihan,Klara,Avery and Peony. 

Raihan promised to keep me and the baby Lani Rose safe from Team Flare.

Ash and his friend Goh made everyone in the Gyms turn those cameras off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

My three best friends forever,Lani and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together.

Ash,Chloe and Goh.

At 2:30 pm Ash and I had a Pokemon battle.

Ash lost and I won. 

At 4:30 pm Gym Leader Raihan and I had a Pokemon battle.

Gym Leader Raihan lost and I won.

I looked at the Rotom phone and I saw the ranking go up.

Ninety seven.

I need to win ninety six more battles and then I'll get to battle the Galar Champion Leon. 

At 7:30 pm I swapped out my five Dragon Types and I got out my five Galar Ultra Shiny girls.

Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario and Karlie the Rillaboom.

Spring the Cinderace and Sarada the Inteleon. 

Wren the Corviknight and Chloe the Boltund. 

At 9:00 pm Lysandre left the Kalos Region right after boxing his two banned Pokemon and he entered the Galar Region.

Honchkrow and Pyroar.

At 9:30 pm Lysandre set up the tent in Rolling Fields and he went to sleep.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. Thirty Three. I defeat Lysandre the Team Flare Boss and he gets arrested.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Monday May the 18th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my gray Galar Region outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated Lysandre the Team Flare Boss and he got arrested.

Wren used the Fly Move and she dodged his Hi Jump Kick Move.

Mienshao.

Chloe used the Thunderbolt Move and she knocked him out with a Critical Hit.

Gyarados.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Thirty Four. I defeat Leon the Galar Region Champion and I keep the title.

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

I defeated the Galar Region Champion Leon and I kept the title.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

My three best friends forever,Lani and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together.

Ash,Chloe and Goh.

At 7:30 pm we left the Galar Region and we entered the Hoenn Region.

At 8:30 pm I swapped out my Galar Team and I got out my Hoenn Team.

At 9:00 pm Sidney walked into the Pokemon Center and he saw me holding baby Lani Rose.

At 9:05 pm Sidney showed off his Team and she was really impressed with them.

My daughter Lani Rose.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Thirty Five. I defeat the Hoenn Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Tuesday May the 19th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the Hoenn Region Elite 4 and I declined the Champion title.

Wallace the second Hoenn Region Champion and I got a picture together with my daughter Lani Rose.

She didn't like being held and started to squirm around in my arms.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. Thirty Six. I defeat all seven of the Hoenn Region Battle Frontier Brains and I decline the offer.

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

I defeated all seven of the Hoenn Region Battle Frontier Brains and I declined the offer.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

My three best friends forever,Lani and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together.

Ash,Chloe and Goh.

At 7:30 pm we left the Hoenn Region and we entered the Sinnoh Region.

At 8:30 pm I swapped out my Galar Team and I got out my Sinnoh Team.

At 9:00 pm Lucian walked into the Pokemon Center and he saw me holding baby Lani Rose.

At 9:05 pm Lucian showed off his Team and she was really impressed with them.

My daughter Lani Rose.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. Thirty Seven. I defeat the Sinnoh Region Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Wednesday May the 20th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.

Red sleeveless t-shirt and black shorts.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the Sinnoh Region Elite 4 and I declined the Champion title.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. Thirty Eight. I defeat the Sinnoh Region Frontier Brains and I get the prints.

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

I defeated the Sinnoh Battle Frontier Brains and I got the prints.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

My three best friends forever,Lani and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom together.

Ash,Chloe and Goh.

At 7:30 pm we left the Sinnoh Region and went into the Tohoak Region.

At 8:30 pm I swapped out my Sinnoh Team and I took out my five Shiny Tohoak Region Pokemon.

Four females and one male.

Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario and Portia the Astignite.

Tsuki the Aurostice and Kennedy the Kinegasus.

Alphys the Nymphfrost and Griffin the Goabalt.

At 9:00 pm Theodore walked into the Pokemon Center and he saw me holding baby Lani Rose.

At 9:05 pm Theodore showed off his Team and she was really impressed with them.

My daughter Lani Rose.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
